A Night Out
by Caranora
Summary: Slight MengLee, Sukka, Taang. PostWar Gaang Wins. A Fortune Teller. A Crush. A Warrior.A Blind Master. A Rumble and a Contract. A night out, all together...What could possibly go wrong?
1. Contracts

_**Title:**_ A Night Out

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

_**Warnings:**_ None.

_**Summary: **_slight MengLee/Sukka/Taang, Postwar-Gaang Wins, response to Masako MoonShade's The Three Bachelors Challenge A Fortune Teller. A Crush. A Warrior.A Blind Master. A Rumble and a Contract. A night out, all together...What could possibly go wrong?

**_Notes:_** Well, here it is. My first attempt at a comedy/parody type thing.I actually enjoyed righting this. It really helped cure my writer's block. I may continue this depending on the type of feedback I get (really if I get feedback) It's about six pages long without notes and almost 2,800 words. My longest thing yet!

* * *

**_Toph_** groaned as her wrist was roughly pulled forward. The younger girl giggled as she tugged at her arm. Toph rolled her eyes falling into step behind Meng. She could absolutely not believe that she had been talked into something as…_demeaning_ as _this_. Sure, she'd get to rough up a few butts in the Rumble tryouts, but was _this_ actually worth it?

**_Suki _**giggled, her hand lightly covering her mouth. She still couldn't believe that Toph had been desperate enough for some action she would (even reluctantly) agree to something like _this_. She also couldn't believe the prodigy bender hadn't throttled the overly excited apprentice fortuneteller…yet! Suki delicately tucked her short hair behind her ear. She looked behind at the blind girl. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing out loud at Toph. The fourteen year old _did_ look like she was about to turn the rough dirt under Meng's feet into quicksand. _We'd really have to look out for that_, Suki thought bemused.

**_Meng_** was so excited. This was the first time she'd been allowed to leave the presence of Aunt Wu since they entered the city, and the orphan couldn't help being overwhelmed with anxiousness as she and her two companions made their way past the palace gates. Sure, she'd seen the beautiful city from the room she shared with Aunt Wu but to be able to experience the whole thing (the smells, the colors, the sounds, the people!) was so much more! And, she had great company! Suki had always been nice to her, and Meng absolutely loved when Suki would patiently try to explain her use of fans to her.

Toph…well, she was another story. She wasn't up and ready for a 'girl's night out' and it had taken some convincing for her to come. The truth was that if Katara hadn't been so exhausted from her work as ambassador to the Southern Water Tribe, Meng would've asked her to join them. (Even with Sokka there to help, the Water Tribes still had trouble accepting the Fire Nation's new work for peace. No one could blame them; the two Nations had never gotten along, even without war.) Meng couldn't help her grudging admiration for the Water Tribe girl, even if she still was a floozy, in Meng's opinion. Katara, even if Aang's crush on her was long over, still annoyed Meng with her…perfectness. This was one of the only things Toph and Meng could agree on, even if Toph considered Katara her closest, girl, friend.

The rules of this arrangement were clear (as well as their submitters). They were also clearly written…in form of a contract.

**1) N**o fancy clothesor in Suki's case makeup _(submitted by Toph)_

**2) N**o complaining 'This is _not_ something I agreed to!' _(Submitted by Meng, directed to Toph)_

3) '**D**on't pound the guts out of the auditioning Earthbenders _too_ hard, after all they're just starting out and deserve a chance, even if there is absolutely no chance of them winning.' _(Submitted by Suki, directed to Toph)_

**4) T**ry not to use _too_ much of the language learned while living/training with the soldiers. At least try to stick to nicknames such as Twinkle Toes and The Fancy Dancer. **Exceptions** towards big, burly, know it all, macho; sexists who think a _girl_ could never beat them. You may then promptly **Kick. Their. Ass**. _(Submitted by Suki, directed to Toph)_

**5) A**bsolutely _no_ lectures, especially if includes 'You're too young to drink!' _(Submitted by Toph, directed to Suki)_

**6) T**oo much over-excitedness/perkiness _is _punishable. **Added**verbal bashings _only_. _(Submitted by Toph, directed to Meng, Add In made by Suki)_

**7) A**t least _try_ to have fun! _(Submitted by Meng, directed to, mostly, Toph)_

**8) A**bsolutely **_no_** ditching us after the auditions! _(…Directed to Toph)_

**Signed by,**

Meng: apprentice of Aunt Wu: Fortuneteller and visiting guest of Avatar Aang 

_Suki: Ambassador of Kyoshi Island_ (At this point Toph had whispered in Meng's ear, 'They only asked for an Ambassador 'cause Sokka wanted to see his girlfriend!' Meng giggled.)_ and Leader of the Kyoshi Warriors_

Toph Beifong: Beifong heiress, Master to Avatar Aang, champion of The Earth Rumble tournaments, and (a) lead advisor to Fire Lord Zuko

So, it was settled; Toph was allowed to 'try-out' to regain her title as Earth Rumble Champion without being surrounded by guards, nobody who didn't actually know Toph was truly sure whether the guards would be more for the protection of the powerful heiress or the protection of anyone who got on her very easy to get on nerves…it would, of course, have been the latter. The contract had been Suki's idea while the idea of having the night out had been Meng's. The idea was that they could all have a fun night without a bunch of guards eavesdropping on their gossiping.

All three girls were in simple, casual tunics and in light make-up that was crucial in court-life. Okay, really Meng just wanted everyone to look pretty in case they decided to start flirting or something. Suki had smiled at this and helped her in fixing her hair and allowing her to wear some subtle make up. Meng now wore her hair with her bangs pulled away from her eyes, some hanging in front of her face, the make up she wore complimenting the hazel in her eyes; she still had her toothy smile, though. Toph scowled into the mirror as Suki did her hair. Toph had insisted on her old style, and Suki decided to let her have her way with it, after all she _was _being forced into wearing some make up. It had taken a whole fifteen minutes for Suki to perfect the eyeliner and lip paint for Toph, who at the time was being reread their contract…for she had indeed agreed to this.

And, even after all those agreements and work, Toph found herself being dragged into the brightly lit city outside of the Fire Palace.

"Okay, okay, Meng. I'm coming. Let go…now." Toph said, a glare gracing her soft, porcelain features her parents had fashioned…that had been as destroyed as possible from her days as an Earthbending Master. Toph was proud of her work. Meng looked over her shoulder and sighed, reluctantly letting go of her hand. Toph shook her head and walked fast enough so that she stood between the others. The guards opened the gates for the girls and they headed into the heart of the city. Toph still couldn't believe how lucky, yet unlucky she was; lucky being that there were enough Earthbenders visiting the Fire Nation for the Earth Rumble judges to give the place a try, unlucky being she'd have to deal with those two for the night. Vaguely Toph remembered the bonding experience she and Katara had shared at 'The Fancy Ladies' Day Spa'; that had indeed been…an experience.

Meng's eyes darted back and fourth over the courtyard just outside the palace. Just a few steps outside of its doors and everything was different from the stuffiness of the Fire Palace. Meng clasped her hands together, rushing to the fountain in the center of the yard. The area around the fountain was kept in such a wondrous condition one could only wonder how old it truly was…and how it survived the wrath of the Great War. But the beauty of the fountain was a constant reminder of what was and what will soon be. In truth many cities planned to develop a fountain such as this one. The fountain was made of stone, shards of smelted glass shining inside of it. It was a fountain of unity made by the elements. They said that if you drop a copper coin into the water and make a wish, that wish would come true. Every month the coins would disappear, going to support villages for war relief. The wishes really made a difference.

"Guys! Come here, we just have to make a wish!" She exclaimed looking for her coin purse. Toph groaned, "Everyone knows those wishes never come true. And aren't we doing enough to with the war?"

Suki rolled her eyes pulling out the coin purse they were sharing for the night. None of them were too worried about money. And the way they just planned on walking around spending it reminded Toph of her time with Iroh. That man sure knew how to shop. Suki passed out the coppers to the other two, pressing her own into her palm.

"What are you going to wish for Suki?" Meng asked. Toph just rolled her eyes, but still listened, wanting to know what the young warrior was hoping for. "It'll only come true if you say it out loud, Suki!"

Toph smiled, she could almost feel Suki blushing.

"Why don't you go first, Meng?" Meng blinked and shrugged. She closed her eyes, "I wish…that what Aunt Wu predicted for me would come true soon!" Meng tossed the coin into the water, the small waves catching the glass. She smiled, "You're turn!"

"Well, I…I wish Sokka will, ask me…to marry him." She blushed tossing the coin into the water. Toph smiled, Suki was really excited about that possibility. She blindly looked at the coin in her palm and sighed; there were so many things she could wish for, but…

"I wish, that when I see my parents in Gaoling again, they'll except me as…me." She tossed it into the fountain with a sigh; something like that could never happen. Actually, she really wouldn't care all too much; she'd always been a good actress! Well, now her companions were happy…right?

"…To Earth Rumble 7!" She exclaimed bending the other girls forward. Toph would have left them, but she had a contract to keep, right? And even though she left her overprotective parents, she was a Beifong, and heiresses can't back out on something they signed…even if those were the only brush strokes she ever memorized.

"Oh, spirits above, are you signing up or not!?" Toph growled impatiently at the boys in front of her. One turned around, " What's your problem?" he asked. He was looking at Suki. The man next to him rolled his eyes and finished signing his name. He winked at the girl in front of him, who giggled looking down at his name on the slip of paper. She dropped it into a drawing box to be pulled from later. He turned around and burst out laughing.

"You've got to be kidding! You'll get killed out there girlie…" He smirked at Suki. She put her hands on her hips looking about ready to strangle them.

"Actually I'm not signing up. I'll take you both on anyways, though." Her hand drifted to one of the fans hidden under her sash.

"Oh just move, Suki! Go have a stare off in that corner over there or something!" Toph said in exasperation pushing her way past the three an up to the table.

"Paper." She was handed paper, "Brush." She was handed a brush. She quickly scrawled her stage name on the paper. She turned around.

"Okay, I signed in. Now you guys can just go get something to eat an-"

"You signed up?!" The smaller boy laughed, pointing. "You aren't even like twelve!" Toph face scrounged up in what looked to be quite a painful and strained expression. One could laugh, but the girls knew better.

"I'm Fourteen." She snarled. "And I could beat you faster then any old guy you've ever met. I dare you to try me. I've been cooped up for the past month and I've been dieing to throttle something."

The larger boy raised his eyebrow. "I wouldn't feel comfortable fighting a little girl. Would you Fonzu?"

Suki and Meng stepped back a couple of feet. This guy was heading into a very bad place at the moment, and they most definitely wouldn't want to be in the way.

"Could you move, we want to sign up!" The group looked back and saw the short line that had formed during the argument. Toph groaned, "We're getting something to eat. I'll enjoy killing you later this evening." The two laughed as the girls walked away…Toph bended a rock at the big one's head.

"Please, tell me I'm allowed to kick their asses."

"Oh, most definitely, Toph. Just be patient."

"Ooh! Look! Fireflakes! Aang said those are really great!" Meng said rushing over to the stall.

"I've never been good with patience."

"Yes, you have."

"But that _when_ fighting, not waiting to fight. Ya know I wonder what they're using as a belt these days. I think mine got stolen by Sandbenders"

"That was really random."

"No it wasn't, I want to know how everyone knows who the champion is, now. Tell me, is The Pebble wearing a belt or something?" Toph asked pointing over to the large crowd. Sure enough, in the middle was The Boulder flexing his muscles to a group of girls. Suki narrowed her eyes…yes, there it was. A large belt was strapped across his waist. Meng had come back to them, now.

"What's with the buff guy?"

Toph grinned; oh, this would be great fun. She strutted up to the group of girls. Meng and Suki exchanged glances at each other. Meng shrugged and followed after Toph. Suki sighed.

"Hey PEBBLE!"

The Boulder blinks then turns to the where Toph was while saying, "Who dares call The Boulder by such a name?"

"What, you don't remember me Pebble?"

"The Boulder does not see where you are."

"Look down, stupid." The Boulder looked down at Toph, his eyes narrowing. "The Boulder is not stupid."

"'Least I don't talk in third-person. I'm surprised. They actually let people reenter after such a miserable defeat?" The girls around them exchanged confused glances. Most rolled their eyes and went off in search of someone hotter.

"Listen Pebble. I want my belt, back. Give it, or prepare to be pounded, again, by _The Blind Bandit_."

"The Boulder underestimated The Bandit, but has gotten better. The Boulder is not intimidated by a small, blind girl."

The railing The Boulder was leaning on trembled and was wrenched out of the wall. The Boulder screeched in surprise as he banged his head on the wall. Toph smiled, walking away from him with a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Did you know him, Toph?" Meng asked, popping the fireflakes in her mouth. "Yup, I beat him in like ten secondsincluding bad mouthing like two years ago. He hasn't changed much, it's incredibly easy to make fun of him."

"Seems like he had the _brain_ of a boulder." Suki rolls her eyes. "I mean, what a pig! But, the railing was a nice touch…"

"It was a warning, Suki. He'd best know what he's getting into. He's fought me before and I was only twelve. I've traveled the world; you'd think he'd know I'd pick up some new tricks." Toph grabbed a handful of fireflakes from Meng's sack, stuffing them in her mouth. "He was the last person I fought in a Rumble…besides Aang. But that wasn't really a fight. Sokka was booing the whole time because Aang just wanted to convince me to be his Earthbending Master. Sokka sure is annoying sometimes…after the tournament, when they snuck into the grounds, I called Aang Twinkle Toes and Sokka yelled at him for answering to it…'_It's not manly_!' Gods, I still can hear his whiny little voice." Meng giggled at this, she'd always been amused at Sokka antics _'You have to take a bath sometime!'_

"I'm just glad he didn't have Aang's voice! Twinkle Toes used to have that measly high voice! That was horrible. If it hadn't broken when it did I'd have clobbered him."

"Oh, you could never clobber Aang, Toph!!!" Suki giggled, Toph diddn't seem to notice the sarcasm in her voice as she continued, "You have know idea how annoying that'd be if you travel on a bison for hours at a time…Wait! What do you mean I can't clobber 'im?"

Meng and Suki burst out laughing at the girl. Toph narrowed her eyes, finnaly understanding the meaning behind her words…she didn't _love_ Twinkle Toes! People can't fall in love with _monks_! Air Monks! Nope, never…unless he's your only traveling companion who didn't groom himself with his mouth.

"Oh, shove it up you're a-"

A buzzer sounded and the Rumble Auditions…_begun_!


	2. Marbles and Boulders

_**Title:**_ A Night Out

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

_**Warnings:**_ None.

**_Summary: _**slight MengLee/Sukka/Taang, Postwar-Gaang Wins, response to Masako MoonShade's The Three Bachelors Challenge A Fortune Teller. A Crush. A Warrior.A Blind Master. A Rumble and a Contract. A night out, all together...What could possibly go wrong?

**_Notes: _**Once again, it's longer then anything I've ever written. This one is _over_ 3,000 words. Oh and by the way; **I'm looking for a beta for ANO. If you want to beta for me, email or PM me. Thankies!**

This is also a first attempt at action/fight scenes. I want feedback for those. I'm really happy with all the reviews I've gotten for this fic! Thanks everybody! **:D**

**EDIT:** I don't plan on updating until I get at _least _**three(3)** replies people. I'm not worried about not getting the next chapter in fast (It's mostly done), but I won't post it until I get three reveiws for **_THIS_** chapter! Just a warning. I'll wait two months if I need to ya'll. I know I'm getting hits(thanks for those, guys!) but I want some reveiws!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Toph _**let out a loud 'whoop', punching her fist in the air. As she landed a ripple of earth shook the people around her, but she just grinned mischievously and ran into the participants' area. The last her friends saw of her was her punching one of the men next to her into the wall for calling her short…without her Earthbending. But she saw the two exchange what she knew were worried glances with each other. She also know that they weren't all too worried about her but the man who was groaning on the ground clutching an obviously broken nose. He wouldn't be able to participate…

"Oh, Darn." She smiled 'sheepishly' (She had had twelve years of acting practice, had she not?) as the other people near her glanced at her suspiciously. The smarter ones had already moved to the edge of the small tunnel.

**_Suki_** shook her head as she watched the earthen door slide up, separating the crowd from the auditioners. She sighed; massaging her temples, she contemplated how many people would actually be competing for a spot and not in the infirmary.

"We really have to stay on her good side, Meng." She wasn't sure if that contract would help them after all.

**_Meng_** raised her eyebrows as she watched the man be knocked backward. She nodded dumbly when she heard Suki groan about it. She shrugged plopping a handful of fireflakes into her mouth. She turned and started towards the arena.

"Might as well get some good seats, huh?"

* * *

Toph giggled as she 'watched' the other contestants. She roughly calculated them.

3 Jumpy ones

2 Bored

8 Stared into space

1 Was fretting over his outfit

2 Were talking together

3 Were eyeing the others expectantly. (What? Did they expect someone to attack them?)

4 Actually dared to contemplate why a little girl was here. (Oh, they are so dead.)

1 Was fussing over his broken nose (Whoopsies!)

1 Idiotic champion was flirting with the belt carriers

All together she counted about twenty-four other contestants. This would go quickly. Oh, waitaminute never mind; make that twenty-six.

2 Were strutting over to where she was sitting (Finally some fun!)

She absently picked at her nails waiting for the two to reach her. Turns out they were the same idiots as before. Boy, she was glad Suki gave her permission to pummel them. She wouldn't want a lecture now!

* * *

"Oh! This is so exciting Suki!" Meng tittered looking down into the area where A badger-mole was busily cleaning the field. Suki had, heeding Sokka's advice, insisted on getting a seat towards the top stands. The two girls waited anxiously for the gong to sound, signaling the first match. Suki could only imagine what it'd be like to travel to Gaoling for the official tornament. Meng clapped her hands together eagerly at the sound of a large echoeing gong going off

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!"

She turned excitedly to see Suki's expression and she seemed equally excited. She gasped as one of her beaded bracelets slipped off her wrist. She leaned down to pick it up, but another hand was already there. It lifted the beads up and held them in a tanned palm.

"Is this yours, Miss?" The young boy asked, a grin plastered on his face. Meng blushed as her eyes took in his features

Goofy Smile

Mud Colored Eyes

Hair Sticking Out At Odd Ends

And, her breath hitched in her throat…

_Huge Ears_

Suki blinked. Truthfully she found the interaction going on next to her far more interesting than the actual match. Meng was obviously flustered with the young boy, so Suki helped her out a bit. She nudged her side.

"Oh! Yes, yes thank you…" She continued blushing as she stared at him. She delicately took the bracelet from his hand, taking a moment to study his palm, of course.

"It looks really nice. Did you make it yourself?" Meng visibly turned three shades redder.

"Um, yes. I did. Thank you…"

"First match goes to The Tumbler!"

Suki smiled as Meng sheepishly turned back to face her.

"Don't worry Meng; you have the whole night!" she whispered, giggling.

* * *

"So, why are you here?" Fonzu asked smirking. Toph just smiled sweetly at him and continued examining the nails she couldn't see. Fonzu narrowed his eyes. "What are you here for kid?"

"You seriously don't have a clue who I am do you?"

"Ha, why should we. Hey, Elgo, you know who she is?" 'Elgo' chuckled at this. Toph did, too. She also, vaguely, wondered what idiot would name their kid Elgo.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She smiled. They narrowed their eyes at her. "And, I'm here to win the belt, doofus."

"You could never even make it in the tournament!" Toph smirked towards the two.

"Then lets make a bet on it. I bet you seventy-five _gold_ that I'll have that belt by the end of the auditions. I don't need the money, but I'd want to see you're face after losing."

"Hah! That's a deal."

"Do you have the money to spare?"

"…Fifty gold." She smirked and shrugged offering her hand in their general direction.

"Deal."

* * *

For the next forty-five minutes Suki glanced from the arena to the two boys sitting closest to them. It was obvious they were related, probably brothers.

"No! I'm _not_ going to say that to her!"

"It'll work trust me, kid!"

"I don't know Sen Su…She doesn't seem like she'd go for that."

"Lee, you're making it too complicated."

"Bu-"

"No 'buts'. Here she comes!"

"Hey, Suki, here's your sizzle crisps. And I thought you might want a drink, too."

"Thanks, MENG." Meng raised her eyebrows at her. "I really appreciate it, MENG. Thanks for getting me some, MENG."

Suki smirked when she saw the thankful look on Lee's face. He nodded a silly grin on his face.

"Whatever, Suki." She muttered shaking her head. During the past half hour she'd successfully avoided eye contact with Lee, and Suki just couldn't have that.

"Heh, hey Meng." Meng turned to face Lee, immediately turning pink, "Do you have a map? Cause I'm lost in your eyes." Meng blinked at him.

Suki slapped her head on her forehead. Lee turned back to Sen Su who gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to Meng, smiling sheepishly.

"I, uh, uh thanks?" She looked from Lee to Suki, "I'm just going to go…check to see when Toph will be up." She muttered, rushing off down the stairs.

"Idiots!" Suki muttered, rubbing her temples. "Stupid, stupid, idiots!"

* * *

"What the Hell do you mean I'm Dead Last!?" Toph practically screamed at the man in front of her.

"We want to make sure the…smaller people don't have to fight in the big matches."

"It's supposed to be a drawing. No specific order!"

"Yes, but-"

"So the ones that make it into the actual tournament will be pounded to death! I DEMAND that this audition, tournament thing is fashioned almost identical to the actual tournament. Set the timing into sections of like eight people!" Toph narrowed her eyes in the general direction of the man who was trying to calmly explain her placement in the auditions.

"Young…lady you have no right to speak in such a way. I must insist you calm down immediately. If you truly plan on winning so badly challenge our champion at the end of the auditions."

"Oh, I most certainly will, you…" Toph turned away from him muttering under her breath. She stomped over to a corner and lifted a chair from the ground.

_No soldier talk, Toph. Come on this isn't hard! _Toph thought to herself as she cracked her knuckles, _Man, it is a bad habit. Mommy would be so proud. Oooh, wait…he could be put under the sexist label, right?_

* * *

Suki blinked when she felt a slight rumble from under her. She looked out at the fighting benders. She shrugged, probably just some powerful bender showing off…or Toph.

"Spirits above, Suki, they put Toph as the last person up! She hardly gets to fight! Her opponent is called 'Marbles'" Meng laughed as she sat next to Suki. "But aren't the last group losers?"

"Meng, Toph is a…petite, fourteen year old, _blind girl_. I'm truthfully not surprised."

"But wouldn't they recognize her?"

"Meng, she hadn't been here for two years. I'm just worried about Marbles." She sighed, "She better stick to the contract."

"…Suki, did she sign as The Blind Bandit?" Suki froze. She rummaged around desperately for her copy of their contract.

* * *

Toph, was bored. No, she was more than bored; she was _fed up, _and _frustrated_. She wanted to hurt something…she didn't know what. Back home, she would deal with frustration by destroying her room. Her parents would always make a fuss over her and not care about the room one bit; there were some ups to being part of the richest family in the world. She'd been facing the wall for half an hour and everybody there didn't even seem to notice her. She sighed and kicked a stone up wear Fonzu was sitting

"Yow! Alright, who did it!"

It wasn't as fun the third time. So, just to start a fight, she giggled at him. He whipped around to face her. "YOU!" he shouted at her.

"Me!" she smiled up at him her elbows on her knees. He fumed above her, but Toph had had plenty of experience with temperamental teens. At this point in her life, she was a Master at many things, but her favorite had to be being a Master _Nuisance_.

"Who in Hell do you think you are!?" he sneered. Elgo was smirking in the background.

"The Blind Bandit at your service, Fonny." She smirked at him; she could tell that just by how he reacted that he'd never heard of 'The Blind Bandit' before.

"Fonny?!"

"Nicknames are my thing. I don't know you enough to give you a more personal one, though. Seriously you should hear some of my work!" 'Fonny' glared at her, stepping closer.

"Are you trying to get killed?"

"No, I just don't find you threatening. Now, Hothead could be threatening sometimes, but I've always gotten out of my messes!" She grinned at him goofily and remembered all the close calls she had had with the Prince. "Ahhhh, those were the days."

"You're treading on a thin line, kid."

"Funny, I was about to say the _exact_ same thing!" She smiled and stood. Toph hit her heel; to the ground, and the stone she was sitting on vanished into the ground. She lifted her face up to him, her misty eyes catching the firelight of the lanterns surrounding the cave. Fonzu took a step back from her, his eyes wide. Then, he laughed and pointed at her.

"You, you're _blind_!" Toph stared at him, for about thirty seconds.

"I can't believe you just noticed that, Fonny. Wasn't it a bit obvious? You know, The _Blind_ Bandit?"

"You're going to get crushed out there, Blindy!"

"Blindy? No, it's The Blind Bandit." She said quite loudly. She smiled when she heard someone near her shout,

"The, _The Blind Bandit_ is here?!"

"What!"

"Where? I don't see 'im!"

"Shit!"

"Who's that?"

"Who's that! Are you serious, dude?" Toph simply smirked and walked away.

* * *

Meng was practically jumping out of her seat in anticipation.

"Toph's next, Suki!"

"Yeah, I know Meng." Suki replied.

"You know one of the fighters?" Meng turned to face Lee and nodded excitedly. The awkwardness from earlier was forgotten. Suki had to admit, they would be a perfect couple.

"That's so cool!"

"Our Final Match! And here comes…Marbles!"

"Is that him?" Lee asked, staring at the small man out on the field. Suki gaped at the person on the field…Fonzu was Marbles?!

"And his opponent, THE BLIND BANDIT!!!"

Suki almost felt bad for Fonzu. Toph had easily gotten more cheers than him. "Go Bandit!" she shouted.

"Is that the _actual_ Blind Bandit?!"

"Sure is!" Meng smiled at him, catching his eyes. She quickly blushed and turned away from him. Suki rolled her eyes and nudged the small girl.

"Is she actually blind?" Lee asked, curious.

"Yeah, but she's the best Earthbender in the world. Even better than Avatar Aang!"

"I heard that she disappeared with the belt a few years ago."

"It was stolen by Sandbenders." Meng replied, "Then she couldn't come back for the next tournament. We came with her."

"Wow, that's awesome!" He laughed. Suki smiled, keeping her eyes on Toph.

* * *

Toph smirked, she could practically feel 'Marbles' shaking. She flexed her toes in the dirt, keeping her eyes centered on Fonzu. Then she grinned. Fonzu's eyes widened and he quickly dodged out of the way…of nothing.

"Scared, Fonny?!" she shouted to him, earning some laughs from the closer people. Fonzu gritted his teeth and tried swiping his leg, knocking rocks in all different directions. Toph smirked, dodging out of the way as the audience gasped. The rocks zoomed past her ears, and she stomped her foot. A large wall of earth came up from the ground and she punch into it. Marbles furrowed his brow at the move but dodged to the side. Toph slammed her palm to the ground, and a pillar of earth shot out from under Fonzu. She twisted her palm, her wrist facing outward. Fonzu yelped pitifully as the pillar encased him up to his shoulders and shot down into the earth under the stage. Toph, in one smooth movement, straightened and punched her fist into the air. Fonzu shot up, into the air, and a small dust cloud appeared where he landed. Toph kicked her heel into the ground easily and slammed him against the wall.

There was a pause as the crowd took in what had happened in the past eight seconds. Then a loud collective cheer rose from the crowd.

"THE BLIND BANDIT!!!" the announcer shouted.

Meng and Suki jumped out of their seats, screaming for Toph. Lee immediately joined them, but his brother seemed quite dumbfounded.

"Okay, everyone! The auditions are over! BUT! We have a special guest, give it up for…The BOULDER!" Cheers echoed around the stadium, but Meng and Suki sat down, waiting for the announcer to finish.

"Who here thinks they can take our reigning champion and live?! Come on! If you beat him, you get all the GOLD in this bag and…the BELT!""

Neither of the two girls were surprised to see Toph begin walking back into the fighting circle. The drink she put down still sloshing on the table.

* * *

"So, Pebble, what've you been up to lately?" Toph shouted to him.

Toph planted her feet firmly on the ground

"The Boulder is not distracted by the blind girl's attempts."

A thick dust cloud settled itself over the benders. Toph stomped on the ground, pulling up a sheet of earth, and she flipped it horizontally. She punched into different areas, knocking them out evenly. Sharp, thin shards of rock launched into The Boulder. She heard an 'oomph' and knew she had hit her target. She wiped the dust off the field, pulled it together and shot it towards him. Meant really to toy with him, she hit her heel into ground; a pillar of rock aimed at The Boulder's back was easily dodged and thrown back towards her. She slid out of the way only to be bombarded with three rocks almost the size of boulders. She just ducked down, the hair in her eyes not bothering her in the least. She hit the heels of her palms to the ground and a wave of earth snaked its way towards the larger man. The Boulder simply blocked it and sent the wall used towards Toph. Toph smiled and slammed a boulder into the wall. It shattered in all directions, minor scratches littering Toph's form.

"Done playing yet, Pebble?" she shouted to him. The people in the crowd were whispering, now. How could such a small girl finish such a match only to attack with such ferocity in the next…and only be 'playing'?

She grinned, her horse stance hardly giving away any intentions. She swiped one arm towards the ground, fingers barely touching it. Nothing happened. The Boulder relaxed his stance slightly, almost unnoticeably to the crowd, but Toph wasn't part of the crowd.

The Boulder was shot back by the blows coming from the blind girl. He tripped on his own feet and was instantly shot out of the ring.

"Never--NEVER--underestimate…THE BLIND BANDIT!!!"

* * *

Toph gulped down some water before going back into the waiting area, her new belt wrapped around her waist and money sack in her hand. She walked up the Marbles and held her hand out to him. He was rather…busy at the moment, but she wasn't at all bothered,

"Pay up, doofus."

"Where did you learn stuff like that?!"

"I said pay up. Or does Elgo have my money." Fonzu narrowed his eyes at her, but grabbed the moneybag off the counter next to him. He tossed it to her. She grabbed it just a centimeter from her face; she still remembered how Sokka had dropped the belt on her head two years ago.

"Where'd someone like you learn that?"

"I learned and taught it myself."

"You teach!?"

"I'm not going to be your Master, Fonny. Twinkle Toes is enough for me to handle." She shook the bag. She smirked at him, "He still can't beat me. Fonny, let me tell you somethin'. That was the stupidest bet you'd ever make, challenging a Master like me. You know Twinkle Toes _begged_ for me to teach him. We still spar with each other to keep up practice, but Monk Boy never wins."

"What's with the nicknames?"

"I told you, it's what I do. There's Twinkle Toes, Snoozles, Sugar Queen, Hothead…I nicknamed the whole gang within minutes."

"…Why would your parents even let you come here?"

"They didn't; I ran away two years ago. Haven't seen 'em since…though Ill' probably have to visit once we get to Gaoling. Damn, hadn't thought of that." And Toph turned on her heel and headed out to meet Meng and Suki. She smiled and dodged between the crowds.


	3. The Farmboy and the Fortune Teller

_**Title:**_ A Night Out 

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

_**Warnings:**_ None.

_**Summary:**_ slight MengLee/Sukka/Taang, Postwar-Gaang Wins, response to Masako MoonShade's The Three Bachelors Challenge A Fortune Teller. A Crush. A Warrior.A Blind Master. A Rumble and a Contract. A night out, all together...What could possibly go wrong?

**_Notes:_** Yays! See? I kept my promise that once I get three reviews I'll post! Now can you keep up with four? LOL, This chapter's a little bit over...2,200 words. And I want to thank, drumroll please? Drumroll...DRUMROLL!!!

Aw, shucks you guys are no fun.

Thank you sooo(oooooo...) much to **Kimbalynn616** for betaing this chapter for me! It's so much better than it originally was, because of her help. Thanks again Kimba!!!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Toph_** wove through the crowds with practiced ease. She had to admit; the night wasn't going totally bad, yet. Her mind wondered, she also wondered what Aang was doing. She pictured him telling (or shouting, or laughing, or whispering, or- ) Iroh about their escapades, and she laughed out loud.

_**Suki **_munched on her snack absently. Toph's fight had been, to say the least, awe inducing. Vaguely she also wondered what Sokka was doing. A mental picture of Sokka stuffing his face while Zuko stared at him in disgust appeared, and she laughed out loud.

_**Meng **_giggled as she walked alongside Lee. She really liked him and blushed at the thought that he might actually like her back. Vaguely she also wondered what Aunt Wu was doing. She imagined Aunt Wu sighing warily as Katara begged for more predictions about her future, and she laughed out loud.

* * *

"That was the best Earthbending I've ever seen!" Lee exclaimed. Sen Su nodded, he hadn't seen such intense fights in his life, and he'd been in the _army_. 

"Yup! Toph's the best in the _world_. No doubt!" Meng replied with a smile, "She can even bend metal!"

"Metal? That's impossible." Sen Su said, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"Not for The Blind Bandit. Hmm, what are these?"

Toph had found the small group easily and was picking at the small snack in Suki's hand.

"Hey, get your own, Toph!" Suki laughed pulling it away from her. She pouted and laughed with her.

"Who're they?" She asked pointing behind her at the brothers.

"You- you're the Blind Bandit!" Lee gaped. Toph raised an eyebrow at him and made a quick move at the sizzle crisps. She popped some in her mouth. She nodded in approval and replied.

"Doy. Who else would I be? _Marbles?_" Fonzu sneered at her as he and Elgo walked past the small group. She blew an air kiss at him, "Thanks for the cash!"

"Cash? What did you do!?" Suki exclaimed.

"Oh, who cares it's easy money, Suki." She smirked tossing the moneybag at her friend.

"Toph, the Fire Lord gave us more than enough for the night!"

"Well, you haven't been living on a budget for the past three weeks!"

Meng shook her head and turned to Lee. She blinked when she noticed the confused look on his face.

"Lee? What's wrong?"

"You guys _know_ Fire Lord Zuko?" he whispered.

"Yeah, why? Is something wrong?" Meng asked him.

"No, nothing it's just…I knew him. He helped my village once, but we turned him away... Looking back, we were _awful_ to him."

"He wouldn't hold a grudge against something like that." Meng told him confidently.

"How do you guys know the Fire Lord?!" Sen Su asked, astonished. It was Toph who answered.

"I'm one of his head advisors or something. But we're, like, never there, so it doesn't make much of a difference."

"We?"

"Me and Twinkle Toes" She paused, seeing no response to the nickname, "…Avatar Aang."

"…Wow! You guys sure have connections!" Lee laughed. Meng smiled; she like him a lot better this way.

"Toph was Aang's Earthbending teacher two years ago. Now, they travel together and help with villages and stuff like that." Suki explained.

"You should have seen him the first time he tried Earthbending. He blew himself into his flying bison! You'd think the Avatar would be better at it. He's practically a prodigy at everything else; he said that he was the youngest Airbender to get his arrow thingies. I don't just see the reasoning behind being happy about getting all those needles and dye inserted into your body." Toph laughed, stealing a few more sizzle crisps. Suki shook her head, not even bothering to move the food out of the way.

* * *

"I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry."

"No, I'm not. You're thinking of Snoozles."

"No, it's you."

"How would you know?"

"…"

"Hah! See, besides I'm a growing girl!"

"Yeah sure." Suki rolled her eyes at Toph. They had half-heartedly been bickering until they had all gotten out of the whole arena area.

"Wow, so you're a fortune teller? That's so cool! I've never had my fortune told." Meng giggled and nodded.

"So, do you guys want to grab a bite with us?" Suki asked, exasperated. Toph grinned and playfully punched warrior in the arm.

"See, that wasn't so hard!" Suki rolled her eyes rubbing her upper arm.

Lee looked at Sen Su a smile plastered on his eager face. "Can we, Sen su?"

"Sorry, we can't. We promised to meet up with Dad as soon this thing was over. He'd be worried." Lee visibly wilted; Meng did as well.

"We have to get going, Lee. Sorry guys. Maybe we'll see each other again, before we head back home." Sen Su continued.

"Okay then, don't get killed on your way back to the Earth Kingdom. There's this giant sea snake on the way out that nearly took off Aang's foot." Suki shook her head at Toph, and the two girls began walking away.

"You coming, Lee?" Sen Su asked his brother.

"Yeah, just a second!" Lee called back, "I really wish we could've spent some more time together, Meng."

"Yeah, me too."

"I- I really like you..." Lee rubbed his neck awkwardly. Meng blushed, and she looked up at him hopefully.

"Well…I, um, well…" he trailed off. Then, he looked up at her, a spark in his eyes.

The farm boy leaned in closely and lightly kissed the fortuneteller right on the lips. It was gentle, but Meng's heart was on fire and felt as if it were about to melt.

"Bye, Meng!"

Meng waved dazedly at him. Sen Su shook his head at his brother as he knocked into multiple persons. Meng blushed as she watched him walk away, vanishing into the masses heading away from the large arena. She sighed and twirled around giddily. She returned back to earth when she realized she had no idea where her other companions had disappeared to.

"Guys?!"

Meng looked around desperately. She needn't have been so worried, for her friends had been watching her interaction with Lee... and were giggling! Well, Suki was giggling; Toph was smirking.

"Three copper, pay up."

Meng's mouth dropped open…Toph and Suki had made a bet…about her!

* * *

"Oh, that was so sweet, Meng!" Suki squealed. Meng bit her lip, but… 

_SQUEEE!_

Toph rolled her eyes but joined in with, "Yays."

"Oh come on, Toph. I know that you were just as happy when you kissed Aang!" Suki smiled at her bluff, expecting to hear angered refusals. You can imagine her surprise when she heard…

"I don't _squeal!_ That's for little…girls. Wait a minute…Katara said she wouldn't tell anyone!" She whirled around to face the other girls. Her eyes were wide when she realized that the two had no idea what she was talking about…

_Damnit!_

"You kissed Aang!?" The girls shouted in unison. Several people in passing turned to see what was wrong.

"Oh, shut up!" Toph growled and stomped away; several people grabbed at each other to keep from tipping over.

"Oh, come on, Mrs. Avatar Aang! Don't be like that!"

"At least I don't publicly make out with SNOOZLES!!!"

"Well, that one's true." Meng laughed and ran after the champion.

* * *

"So, when'd you first kiss 'im?" Suki asked Toph as they waited to be seated in a small restaurant. 

"Why do you even care?"

"We're curious!" Meng answered, "To tell the truth, I never thought Aang was your type."

"…You know, Toph, Aang's the last Airbender." Suki said with a smile.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"It means, Toph, that Aang can't really continue as a monk if he wants to revive his people…!"

"Suki! That's disgusting! Me and Twinkle Toes?!" Meng giggled as she watched them argue.

A smiling woman walked up to them, counting how many in the group. Meng nodded at her and followed her to a table.

"Meng! Wait up!"

"Suki, I'm fourteen! How 'bout you and Sokka get to work?" Toph continued.

Suki folded her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Whatever, Toph. It's not our business…"

"_Thank You!_" Toph glared in Suki's direction. Suki picked up the menu in front of her.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

The girls looked up at the portly woman in front of them.

"Hmm, you have any moonberry wine?" Toph asked 'politely'.

"Wine?" The woman replied, unsure.

"Moonberry." The young girl nodded.

"Toph…" Suki said almost warningly.

"Now, Suki, don't tell me you've already forgotten our agreements?"

"I'll try some, too!" Meng piped in.

"And, and you miss?" The waitress turned to Suki.

"Guys, I rea-"

"Suki…"Toph mimicked the older girl's earlier tone.

"Fine, I'll have some, too. But I swear guys…"

"Um, I'll be right back with those…" The waitress left quickly.

Suki rubbed her temples. The last thing she needed was two drunk little girls to take care of.

"Meng, you won't like it." Toph told her younger companion.

"How do you know!?"

"I hated it when I was little. I just got used to it. So, yes, Suki; I can hold a couple of drinks."

"Whatever. What are you guys going to get? This possum chicken seems good…"

"I'll have whatever sounds better. Meng?"

"I'll probably have the leopard chicken."

"Is there anything else on this thing besides chicken?"

"Yeah. They have like this steak stuff and pasta and salad and junk. Pick something." Meng told her.

"Well, what other types of chicken are there?"

"Why can't you just look…oh never mind."

"'Oh, never mind'? You guys are idiots."

"Well, you certainly don't act like you can't see anything! We forget sometimes!" Suki defended.

"We just got back from a place where I was known as the _Blind_ Bandit!"

"So?" Meng asked.

"Arghh!!!"

"…Hey, I have an idea! Let's figure out each other's fortunes while we wait for the food!"

"Hell no."

"Oh come on, Toph. It'll pass the time!"

"No way."

"Fine, then. Meng, you can do mine." Suki sighed, sticking her hand out at Meng.

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Here you are." The waitress said with a smile, "Careful! They're hot." 

Toph rolled her eyes and shoved some rice into her mouth. The waitress stared at her appalled by the young girl's manners. Suki shook her head, and Meng smiled while blowing on some of her meat.

"What?! Oh and can we have the bill when you have the chance?"

The waitress blinked and narrowed her eyes, but she turned away.

"Why can't we get dessert?!" Meng complained.

"We'll get some later. This place is getting boring." Toph replied easily. Suki shook her head when she saw that the waitress had brought them back their bill; she had a scowl on her face.

"Excuse me miss, but you don't seem the type to be so snobbish." She sneered gesturing at Toph's dirty hair and face, the rips in her outfit, and scratches on her body. Toph raised her eyebrows at her.

"I suggest you don't go by what you see. I'm a very influential person in all four nations." She replied in what was a perfect imitation of her mother's 'I _suggest_ you treat me with respect' voice. It would seem better if Meng and Suki had ever met her parents…

"Four?!" The woman smiled, "See, this is why I wouldn't believe a child such as you. There are only three full nations-"

"_And_ the Avatar Aang." Toph smiled as she stood. She only reached the woman's shoulder.

"Come on, guys. Have a good evening, _madam_." She said, mockingly bowing into curtsy and dropped the coins in her hand. The woman gaped at Toph, as the young girl pushed past her.

Suki sighed heaving the small sack they had taken over her shoulder, _Maybe we should fix Toph up a bit…?_

"Ohhh! Look, Suki! They have makeovers! I've always wanted one of those. Please!" Meng giggled as they left the restaraunt. 

"Well, it sounds fun…" Suki shrugged jogging up next to Meng.

Toph chased after the other girls, shouting, 

"I am _not_ getting a make over!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm getting a make over." 

The young heiress groaned as a young woman powdered her face. The worst part was that she would have to trust somebody else's judgment. And with the idea her two companions had of makeup (vivid descriptions of Suki's warrior paint filled her mind) she'd be lucky if she didn't come out of looking like a possessed clown.

"Toph, don't worry! You look great!"

"Oh, thanks Meng! Oh! That is such a great color on you. Why, you look stunning!"

"Really? Thank y--Hey!"

Suki rolled her eyes at the girls. She was handed a small mirror and smiled into her reflection, "She's right, Toph. You look really great when you want to. Or are forced to. Whichever."

Toph huffed.

"Finished!" The young woman exclaimed, exasperated. Why was it that she always got the hard people?

Suki paid the women with a smile as Meng grabbed the scowling Toph and led her out.

"Now, that Toph's cleaned up, what should we do?" Meng asked, glad that she remembered to bring extra clothes for her…well, it was as close to friend as she'd probably get!

"…I hate you guys."

"We love you too, Toph."


	4. Fonny and the Beifongs

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

_**Warnings:**_ None.

**_Date: _**Monday, May 28

**_Summary:_** slight MengLee/Sukka/Taang, Postwar-Gaang Wins, response to Masako MoonShade's The Three Bachelors Challenge A Fortune Teller. A Crush. A Warrior.A Blind Master. A Rumble and a Contract. A night out, all together...What could possibly go wrong?

_**Notes:**_ Heh, sorry about taking so long! I had a bit of a block while writing the chapter. Not one of those large-scale-hiatus blocks(like the one I'm having for my Longerbee fic...) Just one of those mini blocks where you can stare at the computer screen for hours going over anything and looking like a zombie. I typed most of this up on a labtop while trying to ignore my dad on the way down to Rhode Island for the weekend. It's an hour long ride so I got the chapter finished. Once again sorry!

**PS**: Oh, I'm going to start adding the dates I've posted the chapters on. I don't why, but a lot of times when I read a story I want to know when it was posted, (maybe to know what the author had to work with. Like right now, none of us are really sure if Suki is dead, or if she's running around naked somewhere.)

**PPS**(or is it PSS?): I'm not going to tell you how many reviews I want for the chapter this time! Just know that it's _more_ then **three(3)**.

**PPPS**(or is it PSSS?): Heh, oh yeah. I'm scatterbrained! LOL, Thanks again to **Kimbalynn616** for betaing for me. Without her, this story would pretty much be as confusing as the happenings within my mind; cause this pretty much happens in my mind...you should all praise Kimba for her work, you people have no idea how--I'm rambling again aren't I? Anywhos, Thanks again so much Kimba!

* * *

**_Toph_** leaned back against a bench as she watched her friends run around with bubble wands. 

"Miss, wouldn't you like one?" A kind old man asked her, a smile permanent on his face. Toph couldn't stand to be rude to him.

"No, it's not my thing." She replied.

"Grandpa, grandpa!" The man turned and quickly spun the child who jumped into his arms. Bright amber eyes could be seen from under the oversized hat the boy was wearing. He hugged the man's neck. Toph smiled as she heard the boy blabbering on and on to his grandfather.

"Hey, Gramps." A boy, apparently another grandson, walked over to the pair.

"So, did you boys have fun?"

"Sure did! It was like bam-boomboom-bam!" The boy gestured wildly, and Toph smiled, turning back to her companions.

**_Suki_** laughed as she swirled her wand in the air. She remembered when she did things like playing with bubbles when she was a child. She heard a delighted shriek and turned to see a young boy being spun in the air by the man that had been passing out the wands. She smiled imagining having her own one day. Would Sokka want children?

**_Meng_** twirled around giddily, bubbles following her. So far, her first impression of the Fire nation had been incredible! First she got to see the fountain (and her wish came true!), second she met the first boy she'd ever really liked, (Aang was a crush, not a like like.) third she found out he liked her back, fourth he kissed her, fifth…

* * *

While listening to the family's conversation, Toph picked up three facts about them: the boys had been at the tournament (and apparently the little one was totally freaked by her performance) all three were Fire benders, and…they loved each other: a happy family. She groaned when she noticed her friends walking over to where she sat. 

"You're no fun, Toph!" Meng laughed as she sat down next to her. Suki took Meng's wand.

"Here sir. That was kind of you, really. Thank you!" She bowed her head slightly. Toph rolled her eyes and shouted to the man,

"Hey, do you happen to have a parchment and brush handy?" she asked with a smile. The man looked surprised, but his grandson had already grabbed the utensils eagerly.

"Here you go, lady!"

_Awww!_

"Thank you." She sent the girls a look that said 'see I can be polite!' She leaned down, the paper on the bench. She quickly, but elegantly scribbled on the paper. The boy leaned over, trying to see what she was writing. Toph straightened and tossed the brush to his brother. The boy only caught it due to quick reflexes. She handed the paper to the little boy calmly.

"Here ya go kid." Was all she said before patting him on the head, turning on her heel, and walking back over to the girls.

She walked past them as they blinked at her. It wasn't until they saw the boy jumping and shouting did they realize what she had written.

"Grandpa, grandpa! Looklooklooklooklook!"

"Give it! What? Whaditsay?!…Holy Shit!"

"That's a bad word!"

"Who cares?!"

"Now, what's all this ruckus about? And watch your language, Shang!"

"Sorry, Gramps."

"Now, what is it you two are so excited abou…Is this that girl you said won against the champion!?"

"Yup! That's The Blind Bandit's autograph, right there!"

The old man looked up at the girls with a slight twinkle in his eye. He nodded to them, a bright smile lighting his features.

"Grandpa, that was her! That was her! Thank you, Lady!" the boy shouted at Toph; she simply turned and nodded at the boy.

* * *

"That was really sweet of you, Toph." Suki told the girl next to her. She shrugged. 

"You really are great with kids. Ya know that?" Suki smiled. Meng giggled,

"That kid sure was cute, wasn't he?"

"Yeah, but seriously, Toph, who knew you'd have a sweet side. Besides Aang, obviously…!"

"Shut. Up. Suki."

"Oh come on, Toph."

"You know, I know something you don't know!" Toph countered quickly, and immaturely.

"Like I'd fall for that one?" Suki crossed her arms as their small group stopped walking.

"Nope, that's what I thought!"

"Tell me."

"Nope! I made a promise!" Toph teased skipping ahead mockingly.

"Toph? Toph, tell me!" She shouted running to keep up with the other girls.

"SO, what do you know?" Toph smirked; she had only promised to not tell one person. Toph quickly leaned over and whispered into Meng's ear.

"WHAT!" She gasped, her eyes wide, "How do you know?"

"Katara told me!"

"…How'd she know?"

"Sokka asked her for advice. Figures, huh?"

"Ooh this is so exciting! I've never been to a w-" Toph slapped her hand over Meng's mouth as Suki came into hearing range.

"It's a secret, Meng. Suki can't know!" Meng sighed and pulled Toph's hand off her mouth.

"Guys, just tell me!" Suki groaned. Meng was biting her lip to keep from blurting the secret out. Toph was smirking.

"No!"

"SOKKA'S GONN-" Toph slapped her hand on Meng's mouth again, almost too late.

"Gonna what? Sokka's gonna what!?" She had her hands on Meng's shoulders, but since her mouth was still covered all that could be heard was muffled. Meng sighed and slouched down, giving up. Toph hesitantly took her hand off.

"Sokkasgonnaaskyoutomarryhim!" Toph's hand was too late this time.

"…"

"…"

"…"

SQUEEE!

SMACK! Great, now Toph would be walking around with a big red mark on her forehead; stupid reflex type-thingies!

"Toph are you sure?!" Suki squealed as the girls walked. They didn't know where they were going, but it didn't matter all that much to any of them.

"Snoozles asked Sugar Queen for advice. She told me and I told Meng. And Meng--very idiotically--told you." Toph replied as Meng supplied a cheesy smile,

"Sorry..."

"Oh, this is so exciting! When do you think he'll do it?"

"I am not telling you that one."

"You know?!" Both Meng and Suki turned to Toph. She rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"Of course I know! I'm just not telling you."

"Please Toph, you have to tell me! I need to be ready for it."

"You're going to say yes, aren't you?"

"…Yes!" Suki blushed, her eyes down cast. Meng vaguely wondered if she looked like that when she had been talking to Lee. Now, she was blushing.

"Well, then, Su Su, it won't make a difference."

"Su Su?!"

"Su Su." Toph replied and began walking again.

* * *

"Well, as much as I hate to admit it, I'm lost." 

"We could ask for directions?" Suki suggested.

"Oh yeah, that'll work. 'Oh hi sir! I was wondering, could you please direct me and my companions to the palace. Don't worry or anything we aren't assassins trying to get into the Fire Lord's home under the cover of the nightfall. The metal fan hidden in her waistband? That's for her protection." Toph replied," Oh, you like my belt? Thank you; I just got it beating up the Earth Rumble champion of the last two years.' " The girl continued.

"That's stupid. We all know that won't happen!" Meng laughed.

Toph rolled her eyes at her.

"…but we aren't assassins." Toph turned to look at Meng, then she sighed, shaking her head. Toph looked around blindly, thinking.

"Besides, who would we ask? A guard? Hello! I haven't seen one of them since we left the nice part of the city. Besides, I really wouldn't trust a signal one of these guys not to try and mug us."

"Is the almighty Toph scared?!" Toph whirled around to face the older girl, a sneer curling on her lip. Then, she smiled sweetly at her. Suki knew she was in for it now.

"Suki, I assure you that I'm not frightened of any of these men. I simply don't want to unnecessarily hurt people. I can't believe you would even sug…" Toph stopped grinning evilly, and turned around.

"Toph?" Suki questioned, slightly worried if she would get slammed with a boulder by surprise later in the evening.

"Marbles! It's great to see you again. And you too, Elgo!" Toph walked over to the two men nearest them. When they turned around, Meng cringed, seeing Fonzu's bruised face. The boy looked like a caged animal as Toph approached.

"What, what are you doing here?" he stuttered, his eyes narrowed slightly. Elgo openly glared at the small girl. Suki couldn't suppress her laughter at the sight the three made. Two grown men acting as if the girl in front of them was a demon…She probably was in a past life.

The men looked up, finally noticing the other two girls.

"What do you want?" Fonzu sneered. Toph simply smiled sweetly and put on the perfect innocent voice. Too bad everyone present had already met her and knew extremely well that her sugarcoated voice could contain a deadly poison…at least that's what Sokka used to say.

"Could you please give us some directions? My friends and I are a bit lost."

"No."

"Please?"

"…no" Toph's eyes brightened at his obvious discomfort.

"I'd really hate to have to beat you up again, Marbles. Okay, maybe not really."

"You just got lucky!" He shouted at her, "I went easy on you."

"Yeah, yeah, sure ya did. Now, which way is the Fire Palace place."

"What are you, some rebel assassin?! I am a loyal subject to the Fire Lord!" He replied pompously.

"But, you're not from the Fire Nation." Meng cut in.

"You are assassins!"

"Oh yeah, I called it." Everybody turned to look at Toph, "Just point in the right direction, and you can go scamper off and tell on us."

"Fine, it's that way" He said, confidently pointing to the right.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, hey where are you going?"

"Left."

"But I said right."

"And you were lying."

"No, I wasn't!"

"Liar!" Toph laughed, "But I'll be sure to tell Fire Lord Zuko that you gave me directions when I pay him a visit!" she gave him a mock bow.

"Guards! Assassins! Assassins!" Fonzu shouted stubbornly. It was amazing how fast guards could appear out of nowhere right when you didn't need, nor want, them.

* * *

"You are hereby under arrest under the name of Lord Zuko." Suki blinked at the speed of the men as they pulled her hands behind her back, "If you struggle force will be used." 

"Why you little bastard, Fonny!" Toph sneered as her wrists were twisted behind her.

"Well, at least we'll find the palace!" Toph glared at the younger girl.

"Unhand me immediately or you'll regret it, I assure you of this. You've absolutely no proof that we would ever mean the Fire Lord any harm. If you don't release us, though, we may press charges." Toph stuck her chin in the air. Suki realized that she was mocking the nobles at Zuko's court.

"Can you do that?" Meng whispered next to her. Toph shrugged.

"Sir, we'll have to ask you to escort us to the Palace." The chief guard turned to Fonzu, pointedly ignoring Elgo who snorted at them.

"Of course, anything for our Lord." Fonzu swept into a graceful bow, but stumbled forward and landed on the ground.

Toph rolled her eyes at his act. A sudden idea popped into her head and she kicked her heel into the ground. There was a look of shock on Fonzu's face before it crumpled into a look of pain; he rolled to the side holding himself.

"Bitch!" he squeaked, his voiced pitched higher. Toph smirked as she watched him roll on the ground for a bit. The guards tightened their hold on the girl.

"Release me immediately, sirs. And escort us back to the palace for the night." The guards looked a bit surprised at the girl's bluntness and superior attitude. Toph was pretty much going with the flow of things.

To any passersby the sight of the group would be inexplicably comical. A man was rolling on the ground, clutching himself while another tried to get him to calm down. Five guards were present and holding three young girls. One happened to be close to tears from laughing hysterically at the man on the ground. The eldest girl seemed to be multitasking in watching the man on the ground, loosening her guard's grip, and listening in on the conversation going on around her. The other girl seemed to be the leader or at least gave the impression of such. Two guards were trying to restrain her from the chief guard, and she was cussing at the entire group with the authority only a noble would have.

Such was the case, when Lao Bei Fong passed by the group and saw his only daughter swearing like a sailor. His blind little runaway, acting nothing like his sweet little china doll. Lao Bei Fong promptly fainted and it took three of his surrounding escorts to catch his expensive ass.

* * *

Toph Bei Fong stared blankly at the prone form of her father. There was an awkward pause in the commotion as the escorts crowded around their master. 

"Well, aren't you gonna t' help him?" Toph giggled. Yes, Toph _giggled_. Meng could hardly breathe from her laughter. Suki was gaping like a fish.

Lao's servants were holding the following conversations:

"We've killed him! He's going to die!"

"We have to hide the body! Yes, yes that's it! Hurry, you grab his feet!"

"I can't be a criminal! I've got a wife and a kid, and I've got a girlfriend, too!"

"You're cheating on Dora? Shame!"

"Yes, well I care about my wife, and she'll kill me if I go to jail!"

"Uh, guys, he's not dead. He just passed out."

"…Oh."

Toph burst out laughing, and if it weren't for her guards holding her she would've fallen to the ground.

"Toph? Toph, do you know that guy?!" Meng managed.

'Know him? He's my old man!" Then, Toph paused, her eyes widening,

"Hurry, you tortoises! Hurry, hurry, hurry! Before he wakes up! Get us out of here!" The girl shouted.

If she didn't get out of there before her father woke up…well, she _ran away_! People don't run away just to get caught two years later. She'd _rather_ go to jail than explain to her father all that had happened...And tell him that she planned on still traveling (even though the war was over) to help her…boyfriend, with his Avatar duties. Then, she'd probably have to convince her dad that she was old enough to have a boyfriend, and that the kid was a monk for darn sakes and he wouldn't have any grandkids for quite awhile.

Yeah. That was _so_ not going to happen if Toph had her way.

The soldiers blinked at her, turning to their commander. The man in charge looked quite confused with the entire ordeal. And he thought this was going to be a monotonous night (you know, one when you can just walk around eating those new doughnuts that people were starting to sell: with all the frosting and fried doughy goodness, and sometimes, if you get lucky, _with jimmies_!).

And so, the strange group was escorted to the jailhouse, where they would be housed until morning. The soldiers were deftly afraid of waking their Lord before he received his proper beauty sleep. Nobody wanted to get on the Fire Lord's bad side.


	5. Princy and Twinkletoes

_**Title:**_ A Night Out

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

**_Date: _**Monday, June 11

**_Summary:_** slight MengLee/Sukka/Taang, Postwar-Gaang Wins, response to Masako MoonShade's The Three Bachelors Challenge A Fortune Teller. A Crush. A Warrior.A Blind Master. A Rumble and a Contract. A night out, all together...What could possibly go wrong?

_**Notes:**_ Thanks again to **Kimbalynn616** for betaing for me!

Also, I hate to say it, but this story is winding down. Next chapter is going to be the _last_ one! But! If I get enough feedback for it...I plan on writing a sequal! Yays! I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted for the last chapter, but I decided to post this anyways...Be happy!

* * *

**_Toph_** banged her head against the metal wall behind her. A metallic ring echoed through the small cell. Actually the cell design was very similar to the Dai Lee's…go figure. But, alas, she was still so _bored_."Bored, Blindy?" 

Toph glared blankly in his general direction. She knew that he was leaning against the other side of the metal cell they were in. She just had to pick up exactly _where_ he was. The girl frowned in concentration; her perception wasn't as clear through metal as it was with rock. She often had trouble figuring out when something was placed. It was a whole lot easier to blow things up (Sure, it worked when the Dai Lee had captured them,) but blowing up the jail wasn't exactly the best way to get the guards to believe that they weren't assassins.

Toph grinned when she finally found Fonzu. She banged her head against the wall behind her. A monstrous indentation formed in the wall to her right, followed by a high shriek and a bout of coughing. Toph figured he had been stuffing his face with the doughnuts all the law officers got free. It probably had sprinkles on it too! They never did get to have dessert…

_**Suki**_ looked up at the large cavern that had been formed. Toph seemed to be spacing out, but Suki could see the smirk forming on her lips. She sighed and shook her head, listening to the shouts coming from the other side of the cell. Well, he did deserve it.

_**Meng**_ paused in scraping her cup against the bars of the cell. Fonzu and the Officer in charge were in front of the bars. Fonzu's eyes held a freakish glint in them and the poor commander looked about as confused as ever. Fonzu also had pink frosting on his face. Meng was too dazed to bother laughing at him.

* * *

"What in Agni's name is going on in here!?" Commander Ching growled. He looked over at the dent in his previously perfect cell, "How? _Who_ did that!" 

Snickering could be heard from the back of the cell, and, no surprise, everyone turned to see Toph. A large smile planted on the girl's face.

"You!" Fonzu shouted his hands wrapping around the bars to the cell. Ching looked slightly frightened.

"Calm, boy. Word has been sent, and soon the Fire Lord will be here to sort things out." Ching sighed, trying and failing to loosen the boy's grip on the bars. Then the man blinked and turned to stare at the girl in the corner, who had continued banging her head against one of the walls; How in hell did she do that?

It was about now that he concluded that if all rebel assassins were young girls who could bang holes in metal walls at will, Fire Lord Zuko was sure as hell _screwed_.

"Zuko's coming!?" Meng gasped. Ching and his men stared in disbelief at the twelve-year-old.

"How dare you insult our Lord with such disrespect!" Fonzu shouted, "And you!" Fonzu glared at Toph. Toph didn't even bother looking up.

"Hey! Hey, look at me when I yell at you."

"Does it really make that much a difference for you Marbles?" The young girl asked

"Why, you little—"

* * *

The door burst open to reveal Fire Lord Zuko, surrounded by two of his elite guards. Ching scurried away from the bars and pushed his men out of the way so he could bow to the Fire Lord properly. Fonzu sneered at the group before walking up next to Ching. 

"My Lord." He swept into another bow. Toph just rolled her eyes and went to sit next to Suki.

"What is the meaning of this?" Zuko asked with all the authority he had when he was simply a prince, times about six.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I have much reason to believe that the three girls that are at the moment being contained are indeed trained as-"

"What happened to that wall?!" Fonzu turned to look at the wall that had pounded him to the ground _and_ made him choke on his strawberry doughnut with jimmies.

"Sir, we are not exactly sure, but the people in the cell are ass-"

"Hey! Princey! Get us out of here will ya?!"

The guards were angered with Meng, but the men were shocked with Toph.

"How dare you speak to our Lord with such-"

"Fonny! You're not from the Fire Nation. Get it through your thick skull!"

"My Lord, I must apologize for their insolence; they ar-"  
"Lady Bei Fong is that you?!" Zuko asked, one eyebrow rose as he saw the smirk on his 'adviser's' face.

"Yup!" Toph grinned and nudged Suki in the side. Suki just groaned. Toph stood up dusting herself off.

"Were you the one who did that? Why?!" He didn't even need to bother waiting for her first answer.

"He was annoying."

"He was annoying, so you destroyed the wall." Zuko groaned rubbing his temples. He motioned for one of Ching's men to hand him the keys.

"Yeah, pretty much!"

"Are Suki and Meng in there, too?" He asked in exasperation. One of the guards handed him the keys. Fonzu was staring from the Fire Lord to the Rumble Champion…er, Lady Bei Fong.

"Right here." Suki replied standing up, she helped Meng to her feet. The girl looked about ready to fall asleep where she stood.

"In Agni's name, how did you end up labeled as assassins?" The man asked opening the cell door. Toph stepped out first, arrogant as she glared at Fonzu. Suki had her arm around Meng's shoulders, and she led the girl out. Zuko shook his head at the three.

"Sorry I'm late! They had the most wonderful glass drag…why, Lady Bei Fong? Ladies Suki and Meng? What on Earth are you doing here?!" Iroh asked looking between the people surrounding him. Ching and his patrol quickly bowed at the retired general. Elgo elbowed Fonzu harshly to get him to bow.

"Hey, Iroh." Toph replied easily. She walked over to the table the men had been sitting at and stole one of the doughnuts. Mmm, that was good. Fonzu narrowed his eyes…it was a strawberry frosted and…jimmie covered.

"What? Why? How?!" Fonzu stuttered.

"Again, how did you get labeled as assassins, Toph?"

"Who says we _aren't_ assassins?" Toph laughed, licking frosting off her fingers.

Zuko stared at the younger girl and shook his head, "I wouldn't put it past you."

"…Neither would I." Toph shrugged.

"You three want to kill Zuko?" Iroh cut in.

"Maybe a little bit." Toph replied, he had, after all, forced her to go out with those two. Iroh patted her on the back and nodded,

"Not in public, please." Toph pouted.

"My Lord, I sincerely apologize for any inconvenience we've caused--"

"Speak not of it. You reacted accordingly. No harm will come to you nor your men."

A collective, relieved, sigh echoed through the small jailhouse.

"Can we go back, now?" Meng groaned, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Suki smiled and squeezed her shoulders.

"Sure, Meng. Are we allowed to leave now?" Suki asked looking up.

"Yes, of course. Would you like an escort?" Ching asked Zuko.

"No, we'll be fine." Zuko replied turning to his uncle. Iroh seemed to have discovered the doughnut table.

"Ahh, yes nephew. Good day to you!" Iroh laughed. Toph was reminded how much she loved this guy.

* * *

"Oh crud!" 

Toph dived behind Iroh's bulk; Zuko's elites glanced at each other in confusion.

"Why, Miss Toph, what's the problem?"

Toph shushed him desperately. Zuko stared at her. Suki was the only one who seemed to spot the problem. She nudged Meng and pointed at the noble standing by the fountain with suspicion.

"You guys have _got_ to hide me!" Toph hissed. Iroh tried to turn around, but realized that the girl would just dodge down again. He sighed, slumping slightly.

"Why do you want to avoid him so bad?" Meng yawned, not up for running around again.

"Why do you think? He still thinks that Aang _kidnapped_ me!"

"You're _scared_ aren't you?" Suki laughed, "You're scared of talking to your dad!"

A tremor caused Suki to stumble slightly, she only fell because Toph grabbed her ankle. Meng looked down at the two. Zuko was beginning to wonder how their night really went. Iroh desperately wished that he wasn't the one they were hiding behind.

"Him? He's one of the nobles from the southern provinces." Zuko said, looking up at Lao Bei Fong.

"Yeah, well he's also my dad! How could even think of inviting him here!?" Toph growled.  
"Hey, don't blame me. I didn't know, and I had to invite everyone."

"Zuko! Last night he passed out when he saw me!"

"Yeah, that's true. The servants thought he was dead." Suki added. Zuko paused and turned to look at her. Meng was slumped on her shoulder.

A thoughtful pause surrounded the group, before…

"Why don't we just walk past him?" Meng yawned. The group blinked and shrugged. Toph bit her lip and nodded, she'd have to face him eventually.

"Why, Fire Lord Zuko is that you?" Lao Bei Fong asked, walking over to the group.

_Meep!_

"I've had a question to ask of you ever since I arrived. You wouldn't believe, what I thought I saw last night!"

"Lord Bei Fong, a pleasure…" Zuko gave him a curt nod, ignoring Toph.

"And who are these lovely ladies?"

"What? Oh, oh yes, this is Suki, the Kyoshi Island ambassador, and Meng, Madame Wu's apprentice."

"Ahh, enjoying the sites, girls?" Lao asked, looking them over closely. He could've sworn he'd seen them before.

"Oh, yes! Yes, the city…is very beautiful. Right, Meng?" Suki asked the girl next to her quickly. Meng snorted and looked around,

"Huh? Wha…oh! Yeah, okay." She replied, slightly confused. Lao blinked at the yawning girl.

"Homesick?" He asked her, "It does take time to adjust to a new bed, yes?"

"Meh," The tired girl shrugged. Toph dropped a small rock on Zuko's foot. It took all of Zuko's strength not to whirl on her.

"Speaking of homesick! I thought I saw my _daughter_ last night!"

"Daughter? You never mentioned a daughter." Zuko replied.

"I didn't? Oh well, she was kidnapped about two years ago by the Avatar and his friends."

"Kidnapped? Well, you could always ask Avatar Aang. Anyways, I'm sorry, but I need to get back to work."

"Of course, of course, M'lord--Why, General Iroh! I'm sorry, I didn't even see you there!" Lao reached a hand towards Iroh, and he hesitantly shook it. He also felt Toph stiffen behind him. It was a wonder that she hadn't been caught yet. _Yet_.

"Hi you guys! Toph? Why are you hiding behind…Iroh." Aang stopped when he saw Lao Bei Fong turning around to face him, creepingly, slowly.

"You!" The man shouted stalking over to the fourteen year old. Aang glanced desperately between the group, before taking off Airbender style.

"Get back here, you little hooligan!" Lao Bei Fong chased after the boy, producing a cane from out of his long sleeves.

The small group absently watched as the almighty Avatar was chased around the fountain; that is until Toph pushed Iroh forward with, "Hurry, guys! We can save Aang from my dad later!"

The group was shepparded up to the palace by the desperate girl. But, alas, escape would never come so easily.

"Owowowowow!!!! I didn't do anything! Please, help! Someone help! Ow! Stop that! Zuko! Help me!" Toph looked back at her friend and bit her lip. She cringed when she felt him whacked with her father's cane. She groaned/growled at them, and stomped over to two of the men she, unfortunately, had in her life. She wasn't too lucky when it came to the men in her life.

She pushed her father roughly away from Aang. The Avatar still seemed to be cowering next to the fountain, but he looked up when he felt the forceful presence of the woman he loved.

"Stop beating up Aang! Honestly, what are you some crazy old man?!" She shouted at him. Aang eyed him warily as he stood up straight.

"RAWR!!!" Lao lunged at his daughter's boyfriend, it didn't seem to register that he was also lunging at his 'kidnapped' daughter.

"DAD!!! Get off of me!" Toph happened to be pinned between Aang and her maniacal father. She pushed and managed to get her arms securely between Aang and her father. Before Lao could do anything, his feet were bended firmly in place. The man huffed slightly with exertion, and it was about now that Toph took note of the crowd her father had managed to stir up. Toph blushed slightly.

"Toph? Is that you?!" Her father didn't _seem_ crazed anymore, but Toph didn't want to take a chance.

"…Yes…"

"What do you think you're _doing_!"

"Trying to stop you from murdering my boyfrien…I mean, friend…that's a bo-"

"BOYFRIEND?!?"

Toph cringed at her father's voice. So did everyone, even Zuko!

"Boyfriend?" Zuko asked the girls next to him in a whisper.

"Long stor- stor- stooory" Meng yawned, watching the scene.

"Yes, daddy. Aang is my boyfriend." Toph sighed, rubbing her temples.

"WHAT?" Aang was starting to not want to be a part of Toph's family so much.

"Listen Dad, please? I'm not a baby. Me and Aang have been friends for two years! I _ran away_! Aang didn't kidnap me. I _left_. I was sick and damn tired of you babying me! Dad, I'm a war hero now! Do you know what that means? I haven't just been sitting around and eating, dad. I've been doing something; I'm fourteen! And I love it! Dad, I get to travel the world and make a difference. I'm even more important than you are now! And I want to keep traveling with Aang." She ended, looking at her father, desperately not wanting to be contradicted.

"You…are alone with this boy unchaperoned?!" Wow, did she call that one or what.

"What?! Daddy, he a _monk_ for darn sakes! And we're fourteen!"

"What does being a monk have to do with traveling?" Aang interrupted the father, daughter talk. Everyone present slapped his or her foreheads. Lao stared at him.

"My point!" Toph exclaimed.

"Okay, _enough_ with this. We all have work to do. Let us settle this later." Iroh interrupted. Toph hesitantly undid her father's feet, grabbed Aang's wrist, and dashed up to the palace, passing the rest of their group. The two were followed inside, but Suki stopped for a moment and looked down at Meng.

"Ewww! Meng's drooling on me!!!"

Maybe she wouldn't want kids too soon…


	6. Gardening Time

_**Title:**_ A Night Out

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Avatar...sigh, if only!

**_Date:_** Sunday, June 24

_**Summary:**_ slight MengLee/Sukka/Taang, Postwar-Gaang Wins, response to Masako MoonShade's The Three Bachelors Challenge A Fortune Teller. A Crush. A Warrior. A Blind Master. A Rumble and a Contract. A night out, all together...What could possibly go wrong?

**_Notes: _**Hola mi amigos!

Here it is, finally. Ya know this is the first fic I've finished without forcing myself to do so. Pathetic huh? Not much of an ending, more a a filler really, but I couldn't just end it with Lao all mad and junk!

Thanks sososososososo much to **Kimbalynn616** for betaing for me. Again, you know I don't think people could even understand this story without her input!

Also, keep an eye out for a sequal, starring Katara, Jin, and Song. That should be interesting huh? I'll post a title and a summary later...as well as a sneak peek to the first chapter...**Depending on feedback!** Ha! You thought you could get out of reveiwing just cause it's the last chapter? I think not!

**Lots of Love!**

**_--Kayanora_**

**_

* * *

Toph _**smirked, crouching behind a bush in the Fire Palace's gardens. 

_**Meng**_ bit her lip to keep from giggling.

_**Suki**_ wondered why her boyfriend was so serious all of the sudden.

_**Aang**_ wanted to know what the heck was going on.

_**Sokka**_'s head was screaming at him, telling him that he was an idiot, and threatening him: should he not get the heck away from the girl next to him before he did something stupid.

* * *

"Why are we hidi-" 

"Shhh!" Toph and Meng shushed the Airbender. Meng squinted, looking over Aang's bald head at the couple; they hadn't heard anything.

"Aang, this is supposed to be a _surprise_…_don't ruin it!_" Toph whispered harshly.

Sokka rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, glancing back at the three figures behind the bush.

Meng motioned with her hands for him to hurry up, mouthing for him to go.

Suki looked at the young man oddly. Sokka smiled nervously under her gaze.

"Is something wrong, Sokka?"

"What!? No! Nothing's wrong! What made you think something's wrong?! Everything's fine! I mean, why wouldn't everything be fine?! Nope! I don't think there's anything wrong?! I mean what could happen?! Not that anything is–will!–has-- happened! Nope…nothing's wrong."

Suki blinked at the seventeen-year-old.

"Heh, heh…"

"Right…" Suki said, turning back to the rose bushes.

Behind them, Toph smacked her forehead. Meng groaned. Aang finally processed what was happening through the leaves.

"Holy spirits, Toph! Is Sokka going to-"

"Shut up, Twinkle Toes!" Toph hissed.

"So, _this_ is why you wanted to stay here for an extra day!" Aang grinned into…well, Toph's ear.

"Aang, this isn't really the best time to be talking…!" Meng whispered, flicking his head.

"Oh, right. Sorry!"

"_Now,_ you will be quiet…?" Toph rolled her eyes, nudging him with her shoulder. Aang shrugged, nudging her back. Meng groaned, was she and Lee _this_…ugh!

Suki leaned down to sniff one of the flowers. Sokka took this opportunity to begin digging through his pockets. When Suki straightened, he was still searching for the necklace.

"Sokka, what are you doing?" The warrior asked him.

Toph could tell that the poor boy was beginning to panic slightly.

"Hmm?! What?! Oh, nothing, Suki." Suki raised her eyebrows at him. She decided to ignore his behavior and continue to examine the fragrant blossoms.

Sokka quickly searched again, before turning towards the bushed and shrugging.

Toph groaned and gestured to his boomerang pouch (well, actually she flung a pebble at it through the branches and leaves, but close enough). Sokka blinked before plunging his hand inside it. A grin lit up his face when he felt the charm he had slaved over for so long. He gave Toph a thumb's up. Toph just shook her head.

It was a wonder she had ever learned to _tolerate_ the tribesman.

"Sokka?" Suki questioned, slightly amused at her friend's antics.

Sokka breathed in deeply, and he turned to face her. He smiled falteringly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're all right?" The girl asked him, slightly concerned for his sanity.

"Suki, I've wanted to ask you something…for a while now." Sokka paused, fingering the necklace behind his back.

The hidden group held their breath. Aang a little too much; he choked a bit, but, with a thump or two on the back, from the girls piled on him, he was okay.

"Really? What?" Suki asked taken aback. Sokka inhaled deeply, then walked around behind her. Suki's eyes followed him as he did so.

"Suki, of Kyoshi Island, will you marry me?" He clasped the ribbon around her neck.

Toph smiled slightly at Suki's heart rate. Meng giggled at the expression on Suki's face. Aang grinned as Suki nodded slowly, then faster.

Suki whirled around on Sokka and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Yesyesyes, _YES!!!"_ Suki squealed.

"Really?! You will!?" He didn't wait for an answer as he kissed his fiancé soundly on the lips.

Toph whooped loudly, straightening up.

Meng shrieked happily and squeezed Toph tightly, jumping.

Aang laughed, created an air scooter, and whizzed past the couple and into one of the trees.

The two pulled apart and laughed as Aang flipped over, holding his head with a goofy grin plastered on his face, "Whoo!"

Toph laughed at her friend.

Then Meng started laughing, but not at Aang.

"Nice hair Toph!"

"You, too."

"I am _not_ falling for that!" Toph glared blankly at the twelve-year-old.

It took Meng a few seconds to realize how she ended up on the ground.


End file.
